The Skulduggery Pleasant Series
by Adrasdos Dark
Summary: This is just a story, if even that, in which I just talk about the books, and what I thought about them. DEATH BRINGER SPOILERS


Hello everyone! I had this idea the other day, actually, no. I just decided to do this story right now. If you accidentally clicked on this, meaning to click on another story, then keep reading.

This is not a story. It is just my personal opinion on characters, plotlines, and cliffhangers. Its just all about the Skulduggery Pleasant Series.

**OH YES IT CONTAINS DEATH BRINGER SPOILERS!**

So, here we go!

Well, I might as well begin with Valkyrie Cain.

Yeah, a total badass. Kicks evil butt, and doesn't become afraid that often. Well, OK. I literally screamed "bloody hell" over and over and over (mind you, I don't say those types of things. I ain't from the UK.) at the end of the fourth book.

By the way, I think I speak for everyone here when I say NOT COOL.

I mean, ending the book like this:

Excerpt from Dark Days:

"For now Valkyrie remembered where she had seen that name before. In the Book of Names, in that final column. Next to Stephanie Edgley, next to Valkyrie Cain. Her true name. The only name that ever really mattered. 

_Darquesse."_

So at that point, until September 2010, I was like: "God dammit."

I did not see that one coming. I should have, but I did not. I sometimes mentally curse Derek Landy for having his books so well- planned out. He has a lot of foreshadowing in the books, which pisses me off when I realize that the foreshadowing usually leads to something bad.

Back to Valkyrie, though.

Book five, when she went to Doctor Nye, I thought that she was never going to get out of there. And then she did. KICK ASS. I realized that she was being slightly demonic and evil to Nye, but, you know, sometimes you have to play fire with fire.

Then, on page 272 (yes, I _am_ looking at Mortal Coil as I'm typing this) Valkyrie began the conversation with Skulduggery about her true name. I didn't have any strong emotions for her at the moment, like the pity I felt for her, at Nye's. I could just lie to you all, and say that I thought it was a completely mature, adult, and serious conversation, but I wouldn't be able to read the comments with a straight face.

It was a funny conversation, no?

Which, when Skulduggery said: "You should have told me, you should have trusted me, you should have…" He stopped, and went silent. And then he said "Never mind."

See, I thought that he was just being kind, but then I read Death Bringer.

Oh yes, did anyone else scream at the Valduggery part? And then nearly burn thee book at the end? Or am I the only one. Be serious, people, if you review, no, when you review, I'd just like to know how many other people did that… And if you are too afraid of being foolish, then c'mon! BE A FOOL! I stood in front of the Vatican and yelled" happy is the house with at least one cat." In Italian, so from here on in, I'd like to know your thoughts and feelings on the character or plotline described. I would appreciate that.

Anyway, back to Death Bringer.

Well, since I live in America, I had to order the book (which I got a month ago) and I have lent it out to all of the Ameriminions that I have created. I only got it back for the first time on Friday.

So, sorry if my details are sketchy. Which I doubt they are, because I have a near-perfect memory.

Ah, yes, ENJOYED THE QUOTE AT THE BEGINNING. Nice tribute to Jekyll and Hyde. And the symbolism of that- I see what Derek did there. :P

But this chapter is about VALKYRIE. Sorry, I got excited for a second.

I felt bad for her when she broke up with Fletcher. I sort of groaned when she spilled the beans about Caelan, but I'm happy he's dead.

And when Valkyrie was slashed up into ribbons? I thought that was a tad morbid, but it could have been worse. Damn Melly. But ahem, the SECRET?

Buggar!

NOT BLOODY COOL. NOT COOL, GOD DAMMIT.

I wasn't expecting that one. I felt horrible for Valkyrie. Yeah, she kept her secret from Skulduggery, and he kept his from her, but the real difference is that Skulduggery killed hundreds of people.

Yeah, that was a real story-turner. I definitely didn't see that one coming. Valkyrie was so sad, though! I just felt so incredibly bad for her. It was really depressing when this happened:

(Page 302)

"No," said Valkyrie. "What do _we_ do now? We're partners. You're my best friend. I love you. You were my… I looked up to you. What am I supposed to do now?"

He turned away. "You need to find yourself a new hero."  
>(end of excerpt)<p>

Way to be, Derek Landy.

That book, actually, was really dark. I found myself sulking for a day after I read that. I was in a really bad mood. Especially the whole end of the world thing, and the characters who were once good, turning evil. I guess the dark thing about it was that all evil things begin with an innocence, right? And that I don't think I'm the only one on this rowboat, but Skulduggery was supposed to be the good guy. So was Valkyrie. And to see the two of them duke it out? That's just sad.

And at the very end, with the China thing? Valkyrie should've kicked China. That bitch (China).

*sigh*

Well, I'm going to backtrack a little to the third book. I realized that I hadn't hit 1,000 words yet, so I'll keep on going.

The third book, let me see… ah yes, the end of the book. Totally un-cool. Just have him disappear into an oblivion, why don't you?

Oh wait, a little off-track moment, don't worry, I

I'll resume with the 3rd book in a second, but I was talking to Sabrina Sparrow the other day, (yeah, you better read her stories) and this is what sort of went on. We were talking, and here is a shortened version of a theory that she had. :P

Sabrina: Oh my God, I had this idea earlier.

Me: Oh my God, what?

Sabrina: You know how the third book had a big cliffhanger, as did the sixth one?

Me: Yeah.

Sabrina: Well, I figured that there would be a big cliffhanger every three books.

Me: Oh no... I see where this is going.

Sabrina: And there are going to be nine books.

Me: DAMMIT.

So, there you have it. That was our little conversation. Yeah, but it makes sense, right? But, on the other hand, the 3rd 4th 5th and 6th books all had cliff hangers, but still…

Crap.

Anyway, the 3rd book ending sucked, and in the fourth book, when Valkyrie found Skulduggery, and she was like: "Please come back, please be OK" et cetera, I thought that that was really sweet.

And then Skulduggery said "Boo!"

And I laughed.

So, that is really all I have to say for now. So thank you for reading this! And, if you review, bear in mind, that every 3rd chapter, I will have a comments chapter with comments from whomever I choose, and I will respond and stuff. So, thank you for reading, please review and subscribe!

Vale!


End file.
